Henk en de Prachtige Pashmina
by Gryffindors-Light
Summary: Een parodie op Harry Potter, en een uitleg van de personages zit bij het eerste hoofdstuk. Henk gaat met zijn twee vrienden, Bert en Lolita, op zoek naar De Prachtige Pashmina en hopen Draakje voor te zijn, die de wereld met de sjaal wil heersen.
1. Het Boek van Magie

_A/N_: Dit verhaal heb ik geschreven voor het profielwerkstuk. Het is een parodie op de Harry Potter boek en de Lord of the Rings trilogie… en hopelijk een beetje grappig, maar dat krijg ik vast te horen in een review. Uitleg van de personages:  
Henk - Harry  
Bert - Ron  
Lolita - Hermione/Hermelien (en half helderziend in dit verhaal)  
Draakje - Draco  
Feminimus - Legolas  
Zij Die Niet Genoemd Mogen Worden - Dementors/Nazgul/Voldemort in 1

**Henk en de Prachtige Pashmina**

**Hoofdstuk 1 – Het Boek van Magie**

Henk lag op bed en staarde uit zijn raam naar de donkere lucht. Hij kon maar een paar sterren zien fonkelen, de rest was verborgen achter dreigende wolken. Hij rolde uit bed en liep naar zijn bureau aan de andere kant van de kamer. Hij passeerde zijn spiegel die zijn lange figuur reflecteerde en zijn onwerkelijk net haar toonde, met een kaarsrechte scheiding in het midden. Opvallend was een litteken op zijn voorhoofd in de vorm van bliksem.

Henk ging op zijn bureaustoel zitten, pakte pen en papier en begon een brief aan zijn beste vriend Bert, waarin hij vroeg of Bert weer eens bij hem wou blijven voor een week en dat hij ook aan Lolita een brief zou schrijven. Lolita was de andere beste vriendin van Henk, en de drie waren onafscheidelijk. Toen hij klaar was met schrijven nam Henk de beide brieven en gaf ze aan Hercules, zijn uil, om naar zijn twee beste vrienden te brengen. De bruine uil vloog geruisloos uit het raam dat Henk openhield en verdween in de nacht. Daarna ging hij slapen.

De volgende avond stonden Bert en Lolita op de stoep, Bert met zeven zakken chips en een krat bier, Lolita met een enorm dik boek in haar armen dat ze, tot hun ongenoegen, waarschijnlijk met hun wilde bespreken. Henk verwelkomde ze allebei en liep voor ze de woonkamer in. Lolita liet het zware, en ook nog stoffige boek op de koffietafel vallen en ging toen onderuit gezakt op een stoel zitten. Bert zette het bierkrat bovenop het boek en Henk hoopte dat Lolita het zou vergeten; tot nu toe had zo'n groot, dik boek nooit iets goeds opgeleverd.

"En, Henk, nog iets leuks gedaan terwijl ik weg was?" vroeg Bert terwijl hij naast Henk op de bank neer plofte.

"Uhm… nee," antwoordde Henk. "Jij?"

"Nee… ook niet." Ondertussen zat Lolita hevig te wiebelen in haar stoel, met haar hand omhoog, net zoals in de klas, wanneer ze een antwoord wist en niet kon wachten om het uit te roepen voor een extra goed cijfer. Henk en Bert keken elkaar aan, hopend dat de ander een idee had om hier onder uit te komen. Maar ze hadden beide niks.

"Ja, Lolita? Wat is er?" zei Henk zuchtend, terwijl hij uit verveling al gelijk onderuitzakte op de bank.

"Nou," begon Lolita enthousiast. "Ik was laatst in de studeerkamer van mijn vader en ik keek in zijn enorme boekenkast en toen vond ik dit." Stralend duwde ze het bierkrat opzij waardoor het gigantische boek weer tevoorschijn kwam, onder luid geschreeuw van Bert.

"Hey! Kijk je uit? _Ik_ heb voor dat bier betaald, ja?"

"Wind je niet zo op, man. Het tapijt hier is zo dik dat er niks kapot kan vallen," antwoordde Lolita terwijl ze het boek op schoot nam. Bert keek over de armleuning van de bank en zag dat ze gelijk had. Zijn bierkrat was met een zachte plof op de grond gevallen en alle flesjes waren nog heel.

"Wat is dat voor boek, Lolita?" vroeg Henk beleefd, ook al wist hij dat hij het eigenlijk niet wilde weten.

"Dit is het _Boek van Magie_," antwoordde Lolita, weer meet zo'n stralende glimlach. "Ik heb het even vluchtig doorgelezen en…" Henk en Bert keken elkaar aan: vluchtig? Dat boek had minstens 2500 pagina's, zoiets las je niet zomaar even door. "… ik zag een heel interessant hoofdstuk over De Prachtige Pashmina –"

"De wat?" vroeg Bert, haar aankijkend alsof ze gek was, en tegelijkertijd graaiend naar een bierflesje uit de krat.

"De Prachtige Pashmina. Er is niks mis met mijn articulatie, dus luister volgende keer gewoon, debiel." Bert's mond viel open en hij keek naar Henk voor steun, maar die lag half te slapen en kreeg een kussen tegen zijn hoofd van Lolita als straf. "En jij moet ook beter opletten!" snauwde ze.

"Biertje?" vroeg Bert met een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht: een dronken Lolita was beter dan een boze.

"Ja," snauwde ze, en trok het flesje uit zijn handen. Een half uur later lagen er vijf lege bierflessen om haar heen en rolde ze zelf hikkend en grinnikend over de grond. Henk en Bert waren zelf ook behoorlijk lollig en giechelden gezellig mee, totdat Lolita weer over het boek begon.

"Lolita! Toe nou! Niet weer dat boek," zeurde Bert, maar Lolita sloeg hem met een kussen. Ze miste en raakte Henk, maar dat gaf niet, want die zat ook te zeuren.

"Het is echt heel interessant jongens! Luister nou! hik." Ze raapte het boek op en zocht de pagina over de Pashmina. "Aha, hier." Ze draaide het boek eerst goed om, omdat het ondersteboven lag, en begon toen te lezen. "De Prachtige Pashmina is prachtig."

"… Duh," zei Bert, terwijl hij van de bank af gleed en in zijn neus peuterde. Lolita keek hem boos aan en ging toen verder.

"De Prachtige Pashmina is niet alleen prachtig, maar ook zeer machtig –"

"HEY! hik Dat rijmt!" riep Henk enthousiast.

"De Prachtige Pashmina heeft hik grote magische krachten, waarvan sommigen nog ongekend. Maar de bekende krachten zijn genoeg om een eeuwige strijd tussen het hik goede en het kwade voort te hik brengen, sinds beide kanten deze Pashmina in hun bezit willen hebben, zodat zij in het voordeel kunnen zijn." Lolita keek op van haar boek en staarde naar Bert, die net een enorme boer had gelaten. Hij pakte een nieuwe fles uit de krat en Lolita ging verder. "Tot op de dag van hik vandaag strijden Goed en Kwaad tegen elkaar om de Pashmina, zodat zij ooit de hik macht zullen hebben om de anderen te overwinnen."

"Wow… diepzinnig," fluisterde Henk en Bert knikte.

"Ik weet een manier om uit te zoeken wie er achter de Pashmina aan zit," fluisterde Lolita zacht, ook al waren zij, Henk en Bert de enigen in de kamer. "Door meditatie!" zei ze stralend voordat Henk of Bert iets konden vragen. Lolita pakte vijf kaarsen uit een kastje en zette ze in een cirkel om haar heen. Een voor een stak ze de kaarsen aan en ging toen met haar ogen dicht zitten.

"Zeg, pyromaan! Ben je helemaal gek geworden? Strak steek je het huis in de fik!" riep Bert angstig en hij blies snel alle kaarsen uit.

"Bert! Ze moeten aan blijven tijdens mijn meditatie!" riep Lolita, en ze stak de kaarsen weer aan, terwijl Bert ze uit blies. Net toen ze de kaarsen weer aan het aansteken was bleef ze stil zitten. "Ik weet wie achter de Pashmina aan zit!" riep ze terwijl ze Henk aanstaarde, alsof ze probeerde met telepathie het antwoord in zijn brein te zetten.

"Draakje!" riep Henk opeens. Lolita knikte en Bert keek hem aan alsof hij gek was.

"Draakje?" vroeg hij.

"Draakje!" riep Henk weer, nog enthousiaster. "Als we die Prachtige Pashmina vinden en hem er naartoe lokken, kunnen we hem eindelijk pakken op grond van kwaadaardig zijn!" Lolita keek hem nu ook aan alsof hij gek was.

"Ik denk niet dat het zo makkelijk gaat. En bovendien is er nog nooit iemand gearresteerd op grond van kwaadaardig zijn. Als we kunnen bewijzen dat hij kwaadaardige dingen _van plan_ is, _dan_ kunnen we hem grijpen," legde ze uit. Bert keek beteuterd naar de lege krat bier. Hij wilde net zijn mond open doen om iets te vragen, toen Lolita verder ging: "Natuurlijk zit er nog een verhaal achter die Pashmina. Ik zoek het even op."

"Leef je uit," mompelde Bert tegen Henk, die grinnikte.

"Hier!" riep ze na enkele seconden. Henk en Bert gingen recht op zitten zodat ze het verhaal hun volledige aandacht konden geven.

"Vijf eeuwen geleden, nog voordat er veel bekend was over magie, leefde een donkere tovenaar in een afgelegen woestijn, omringd door de Bush-Bush. Deze tovenaar, Lord Arachnidi, was akelig goed bevriend met spinnen. Hij droeg ze op een kleed te weven dat ook kracht kon bezitten. Ze moesten er allemaal soorten versiersels aan toe voegen, zodat hij niet alleen de mensheid kon regeren, maar er ook modebewust uitzag. Lord Arachnidi had de hele mensheid in zijn bevel totdat aan groep mensen in opstand kwam. De groep vergrootte zich steeds, totdat ze eindelijk een groot genoeg leger vormden en een gevecht konden beginnen. Na zeven dagen lang gevochten te hebben, slaagde de dappere Masculinus erin om de Prachtige Pashmina van Lord Arachnidi zijn nek af te hakken. Lord Arachnidi schreeuwde het uit in pijn en rende toen snel weg uit vernedering. Masculinus werd aangespoord om de Prachtige Pashmina terug aan de spinnen te geven, maar tegen beter weten in behield hij het sjaaltje zelf. Decennia later verborg hij uit paranoia de Pashmina op een veilige plaats, en stierf voordat hij iemand kon vertellen waar het verborgen lag. Tot op de dag van vandaag proberen Goed and Kwaad tevergeefs de Pashmina te vinden, om zo zelf de macht te hebben."

"Wow… vet gaaf verhaal," fluisterde Bert, terwijl hij zachtjes een paar chips pakte en er geruisloos probeerde op te kauwen.

"En dat is waar Draakje achter aan zit?" vroeg Henk aan Lolita, die met grote ogen naar het boek op haar schoot staarde, alsof er een prachtig sprookje in stond.

"Ja," fluisterde ze ook, nog steeds naar het boek starend. Ze schudde even met het hoofd en keek de twee jongens toen aan. "Ja," zei ze weer, maar duidelijker. "En we moeten hem tegen houden voordat het hem nog lukt ook. Hij is niet je stereotype domme slechterik die geen benul heeft van wat hij doet."

"Da's waar," zei Bert met volle mond terwijl hij met één hand in de chips zak graaide en met de andere een vinger naar Lolita wees. "Die gast is echt vet slim."

"Wie is hier nou homo?" vroeg Lolita.

"… Wat?" vroeg Bert, haar aankijkend alsof ze gek was.

"Anyway, we moeten Draakje tegenhouden. Ik zag hem laatst nog –"

"Waar?" vroeg Henk nieuwsgierig: dit had ze niet aan hen verteld.

"Supermarkt, hij had nieuwe pantoffels nodig. Maar dat doet er niet toe, wat belangrijk is, is dat hij heel schichtig rondkeek, alsof hij iets van plan was."

"Maar hoe weten we nou of hij achter die ene Pashmina aan is?" vroeg Henk. "Hoe moeten we dat bewijzen?" Lolita dacht diep na. Ze deed zelfs haar ogen dicht zodat ze zich het voorval beter kon herinneren. Opeens sprong ze overeind, compleet enthousiast.

"Ik heb het! Hij _is_ achter die Pashmina aan, want toen ik naar zijn nek keek om te zien wat dat ding was dat er omheen hing, zag ik een sjaal om zijn nek!"

"Huh?" vroeg Bert. "_Dat_ is het bewijs?"

"Ja! Snap dat dan! Hij had een Pashmina van zijn moeder omgedaan, om alvast _gewend_ te raken aan het gevoel van zo'n ding om je keel!"

"Ooooh! … Misschien is ie gewoon homo," zei Henk, en Bert knikte instemmend.

"Ja, hij heeft altijd van die strakke shirtjes aan," voegde hij toe.

"Neehee! Is ie niet!" Zei Lolita, en ze stampte met d'r voet op de vloer uit frustratie. "Hij zit achter die Pashmina aan!"

"Misschien zit ie achter die sjaal aan omdat ie homo is," suggereerde Bert. Lolita gooide een kussen naar hem en Bert kieperde achterover.

"Hij _is_ niet homo! Hij is _kwaadaardig_!" riep ze.

"Wat kan jou het nou schelen of ie homo is of niet?" vroeg Henk onschuldig.

"Kan het me ook niet," antwoordde Lolita vaag. "Ik probeer gewoon uit te leggen dat Draakje achter de Pashmina aan zit."

"Oh," zei Bert. En toen viel hij in slaap.


	2. De Website van Draakje

**Hoofdstuk 2 – De Website van Draakje**

De volgende namiddag werden de drie wakker door stralen zonneschijn die de kamer in stroomden, omdat ze gisteren de gordijnen niet hadden dicht gedaan. Lolita raapte het zware Boek van Magie, dat de bloedstroom naar haar been belemmerde, op en legde het op de tafel. Bert zat ondertussen als ontbijt een zak chips leeg te eten terwijl Henk in een lepel tuurde om zijn haar netjes te krijgen.

"Goh, wat zit mijn haar ondersteboven vandaag," zei hij.

"Moet je ook niet in een lepel kijken, ijdeltuit," antwoordde Lolita zonder naar hem te kijken.

"Doe ik ook niet," zei Henk terwijl hij snel de lepel weglegde.

"Wat gaan we vanmiddag doen?" vroeg Bert terwijl hij in de chipszak keek of er nog wat in zat.

"Die Pashmina en Draakje opzoeken, natuurlijk," antwoordde Lolita, alsof dat het meest voor de hand liggende antwoord was.

"Oh…" zei Bert, en hij keek beteuterd naar Henk, die naast hem ging zitten.

"Maar hoe weten we dan waar we moeten zoeken?" vroeg Henk.

"Google!" riep Bert enthousiast.

"… Wat?" vroeg Lolita, stomverbaasd.

"Google!" riep Bert weer. "We Googlen Draakje gewoon. Hij had toch zo'n website? Misschien staat daar waar hij naartoe gaat."

"Ik denk niet dat Draakje zo dom is om op zijn website te zetten wat hij van plan is," zei Henk sceptisch. Maar vijf minuten later zat hij achter de computer met Bert, terwijl Lolita de rotzooi in de woonkamer opruimde.

"Wow, mooie website," zei Bert, onder de indruk van de site. Henk knikte en Lolita kwam naar ze toe om het ook te bekijken.

"Oooh, sexy foto," zei ze, wijzend naar de grote foto in het midden van Draakje. "Dat shirt staat hem echt heel leuk."

"Wie is dat naast hem?" vroeg Henk, terwijl hij wees naar een oudere vrouw die trots een arm om Draakje had geslagen.

"Er staat hier: moeder en ik," las Bert voor.

"Oh," zei Lolita. Ze haalde haar neus op en ging toen verder met schoonmaken.

"Zie jij iets over de Prachtige Pashmina, Bert?" vroeg Henk, terwijl hij de tekst las, opzoek naar informatie.

"Ik lees niks over dat fraaie omslagdoek, maar er staat hier iets over vakantie," antwoordde Bert. "Bedoel je dat? Hij zegt dat hij vanaf morgen op vakantie is, ergens in een afgelegen woestijn om 'zichzelf weer te vinden'."

"Zichzelf weer te vinden?" herhaalde Lolita sceptisch. "Waar slaat dat nou weer op?"

"Misschien heeft ie wat 'alone-time' nodig. Kan ik best begrijpen hoor," antwoordde Henk. "Soms zou ik zelf ook gewoon een hele week alleen gelaten willen worden." Lolita liet het doekje waarmee ze de tafel wou schoonmaken, vallen en haalde scherp adem.

"Hij wil helemaal geen 'alone-time'!" riep ze, en ze rende naar de computer toe waar ze op een sjaaltje wees. "Hij wil die Pashmina zoeken!"

"Dat is de Pashmina?" vroeg Bert terwijl hij vol afschuw naar de met de hand getekende sjaal keek op de site van Draakje.

"Nee, 'tuurlijk niet. Niemand weet hoe de Prachtige Pashmina eruit ziet, maar het is in ieder geval in de vorm van een Pashmina. Staat er ook nog bij waar hij van plan is om te zoeken?"

"Uhm… een afgelegen woestijn?" antwoordde Henk onzeker.

"Landkaart!" beval Lolita, en Henk stond op om zijn Listige-Landkaart-Go, _met_ navigatie systeem, te pakken, om hem vervolgens 40 keer uit te vouwen op de vloer, terwijl Bert verder op de website van Draakje keek.

"Een afgelegen woestijn… een afgelegen woestijn," mompelde Lolita, terwijl ze een vinger over de kaart traceerde. ""Woestijnen zijn _altijd_ afgelegen!" mopperde ze donker. Ze stond op en pakte een wichelroede, daarmee liep ze over de landkaart met haar ogen dicht terwijl Henk en Bert verwachtingsvol naar haar keken. "Aha, hier!" riep Lolita na vijf seconden.

"De Afgelegen Arahas Woestijn," las Henk voor. "Ziet er afgelegen uit, vind je niet?" hij keek met Bert naar de donker rode vlek midden op de kaart, afgelegen van huizen, steden en vliegvelden.

"Die moeten we hebben," fluisterde Lolita. "De Afgelegen Arahas Woestijn."

"En hoe komen we daar dan? Als het zo afgelegen is?" vroeg Bert.

"Eerst met de bus… en _nee_, ik ben niet gek!" zei Lolita fel. Henk en Bert keken elkaar aan. "Daarna zullen we moeten lopen," voegde Lolita toe, terwijl ze de kaart 40 keer opvouwde.

"Lopen?" vroeg Bert. "Ben je gek?" Lolita keek hem strak aan, met een blik van: wat-heb-ik-net-gezegd? Maar Bert negeerde haar. "Weet je wel hoe ver dat is vanaf de laatste bushalte?"

"Op een andere manier kom je er niet hoor!" zei Lolita fel. "Ik heb ooit gelezen over De Afgelegen Arahas Woestijn dat het zo dicht omringd is door de Bush-Bush dat het alleen te voet te betreden is.

"Te voet?" riepen Henk en Bert.

"En dat er gedrochten wonen… beesten waarvan je nog nooit hebt gehoord. En er zitten spinnen en moordende monsters-"

"Spinnen?" riep Bert terwijl Henk gilde: "Moordende monsters? Hey, mooie alliteratie," voegde hij toe. Bert keek hem strak aan.

"Tsss… übernerd." Zei hij, met armen opgevouwen.

"Ahem…" zei Lolita, en de twee jongens keken weer naar haar. "En de magie op de Woestijn… de magie weerhoud zelfs de dapperste mannen ervan om het te doorkruisen, omdat het zich tegen hen kan keren…" Bert was een paar seconden stil, terwijl Lolita hem met een donkere blik aankeek. Dan:

"Waarom moeten we ook alweer naar die zandbak om Draakje tegen te houden?"

"Omdat Draakje grote macht wil krijgen via de Prachtige Pashmina, waardoor het Kwade de bovenhand zal krijgen over het Goede!" krijste Lolita. "Wij moeten hem tegenhouden om de Balans te herstellen. Het gaat allemaal om de Balans, Bert. Die moet _evenwichtig _blijven," voegde ze donker. Bert keek haar met grote ogen aan en knikte, alsof hij het allemaal opeens snapte. Alsof alles opeens klopte. "Nee, ik heb geen zin om nu te gaan. Morgen," zei Lolita plotseling.

"Ehm… zei iemand iets?" vroeg Bert.

"En wanneer gaan dan naar die Afgelegen Arahas Woestijn toe?" vroeg Henk, die niet had opgelet en de computer aan het afsluiten was.

"Dat zeg ik toch: morgen!" zei Lolita ongeduldig.

"Oh, dan moeten we alvast alles klaar leggen. Vooral als we op tijd weg willen om Draakje voor te zijn."

"Wat moeten we allemaal meenemen dan?" vroeg Bert. "Alleen de Listige-Landakaart-Go toch? Zodat we weten hoe we moeten lopen."

"Wat dacht je van het Boek van Magie?" zei Lolita sarcastisch. "En wat extra kleren misschien? Een slaapzak? Eten en drinken? Het is meer dan een dag reizen hoor."

"En geld voor de bus," voegde Henk toe. "Waar gaan we dat allemaal laten?"

"We stoppen ieder onze spullen in een rugzak. Dat is makkelijker dragen," antwoordde Lolita. Zij en Bert spraken beide een spel uit en vijf seconden later lagen hun kleren en andere spullen bij Henk in de woonkamer. "En verder hebben we nog wapens nodig, om ons te verdedigen tegen wat er in dat woud leeft… Heb je hier ergens wapens liggen?"

"Nee… laat ik nou net niet een automatisch geweer hier in huis hebben," zei Henk sarcastisch.

"Verdorie… en aan de mijne mag ik niet zitten tot mijn 21e," zei Lolita hopeloos.

"We kunnen keukenmessen gebruiken!" riep Bert enthousiast, want van zijn ouders mocht hij nooit met wapens spelen.

"Jaaah! Goed idee!" riep Lolita enthousiast, en ze rende naar de keuken, om een paar seconden later terug te komen met alle keukenmessen, die ze onderling verdeelden. Een half uur later hadden ze alles klaargelegd. Extra kleren, eten en drinken, keuken messen, ieder had het in zijn eigen rugzak gestopt en de drie zaten nu op de bank, zich te vervelen.

"We zouden ook nu weg kunnen gaan," suggereerde Henk, maar Lolita schudde haar hoofd.

"Ik zei toch al dat ik geen zin had om nu al te gaan. En bovendien, als Draakje ons ziet weet hij dat wij weten dat hij weet waar die Pashmina is en wat hij van plan is. We kunnen beter wachten tot morgen."

"En bovendien komt er vanavond Edward Scissorhands op de televesie!" riep Bert, terwijl hij naar de afstandsbediening graaide en de tv aanzette. "Da's zooo een mooie film! En de muziek is prachtig! Ik moet elke keer weer huilen als ik hem zie," zei hij, vol gevoel, terwijl het introductie liedje van Edward Scissorhands begon te spelen en de begin scène werd getoond. Bert haalde zijn heus op en pakte een zakdoekje uit zijn zak als voorzorg. Een half uur later zaten alle drie vol bewondering te kijken naar de film, om de minuut tranen wegdeppend met het roze zakdoekje van Bert.


	3. Reizen

_A/N_: **Katie** – dank je wel voor de review! Ik heb dit geschreven voor het profielwerkstuk dus moest ik de namen van Harry en de rest veranderen, zodat het geen plagiaat was. Ik heb het op gezet om te kijken wat andere mensen van het verhaal vonden. Gelukkig vind je het leuk om te lezen!

**Hoofdstuk 3 – Reizen**

De volgende ochtend werden Henk, Bert en Lolita vroeg wakker. De wekker ging precies om acht uur af en Bert schoot overeind.

"Jij hebt altijd honger! Jouw maag is een zwart gat," zei Lolita tegen Bert.

"Zei ik wat?" vroeg hij terwijl hij naar de keuken liep om terug te komen met een dienblad vol eten.

"Nee, maar dat wilde je," antwoordde Lolita.

"Echt niet!" zei Bert onschuldig. Henk leunde naar Bert toe en fluisterde:

"Dat wilde jij zo wel gaan zeggen. Ze heeft je door."

"Hou je mond," snauwde Bert. Hij was binnen vijf minuten was hij al klaar met eten en omdat Henk en Lolita nog bezig waren pakte hij vanzelfsprekend een fotoalbum uit de kast om iets te doen te hebben… en om Henk compleet uit te lachen.

"Hihi! Moet je kijken, Lolita! Die smoel! En dat kwijl!" riep hij, terwijl hij het fotoalbum onder Lolita haar neus schoof en zij ook in de lag schoot.

"Ik was vijf," gromde Henk en hij graaide naar het fotoalbum, maar Bert trok het te snel weg en bladderde vrolijk verder.

"Ach, wat was je toch een poepje vroeger, Henk! Waarom laat je deze foto's nooit zien aan mensen? Moet je 's kijken hoe schattig, Lolita!"

"Aw, wat een scheetje!" Zei Lolita, voordat ze verder ging met opruimen.

"Wist je dat het Nederlands de enige taal is die woorden als 'poepje' en 'scheetje' als koosnamen gebruikt?" zei Henk.

"Nou ja, we zijn ook wel een raar stel mensen, hoor… wie gaat er nou in hemelsnaam onder zeeniveau bouwen?" vroeg Bert. Lolita rolde met haar ogen en Henk pakte het fotoalbum en borg het veilig weg voordat Bert ermee ging gooien. "Of al die fietspaden! Je kan nergens meer veilig lopen! Vorige week werd ik bijna door één platgereden!"

"Je moet ook op de stoep lopen, Bert. Daar is het trottoir voor… voor voetgangers," antwoordde Lolita.

"Zullen we dan maar eens gaan?" vroeg Henk nerveus, hij wilde niet weer een ruzie tussen Lolita en Bert.

"Ja, dat lijkt me het beste," antwoordde Lolita, en ze pakte haar rugzak op een liep naar de voordeur met Henk en Bert achter haar aan. Ze keken nog een laatste keer rond, om te kijken of ze iets vergeten waren en liepen toen de voordeur uit, de buitenwereld in.

"Oh, wacht! Het alarm," zei Henk, en hij deed de voordeur open om de viercijfer code in te toetsen. Daarna deed hij de deur op slot.

"Ik snap niet waarom je nog überhaupt de moeite doet. We komen misschien niet eens terug," zei Lolita terwijl ze de straat uit liepen naar de bushalte. Bert keek haar met angstige ogen aan en Henk deed alsof hij een über-interessante vogel zag.

"Kijk, een über-interessante vogel," zei hij, terwijl hij naar een duif wees die zijn behoefte deed op de auto van de buren.

"Getsie, wat smaakloos," antwoordde Bert met een bekakte stem. Eenmaal bij de bushalte aangekomen moesten ze nog vijf minuten wachten tot de juiste bus kwam, en Lolita gebruikte die tijd om in het logboek te schrijven.

"Het logboek?" vroeg Bert. "Waarvoor is dat dan weer?"

"Om onze reis bij te houden. Iedereen wil natuurlijk over ons avontuur lezen nadat we Draakje hebben tegen gehouden en de Prachtige Pashmina hebben gevonden," antwoordde Lolita.

"Ja, of ze kunnen ons ermee uit lachen als we door Draakje worden vermoord en hij de wereld beheerst," mompelde Henk, maar Lolita lette er niet op en beschreef wat ze tot nu toe hadden gedaan terwijl Bert over haar schouder meelas.

"Hey! Die mensen hoeven helemaal niet te weten dat ik om 8:25 een kwartier op het toilet zat!" riep hij verontwaardigd, wijzend naar het logboek.

"Ach…" antwoordde Lolita vaag, voordat ze een punt achter de zin zette en het logboek dichtklapte, precies toen de bus aan kwam rijden. Ze stapten in een baanden een weg door de mensen naar achteren, waar twee stoelen vrij waren. Bert moest bij Henk op schoot. Vijf minuten lang reden ze. En toen reden ze verder en verder en verder. Toen gingen ze de bocht om. En toen weer verder. Ondertussen sprak een man op de radio over een ontsnapte TBS'er.

"Gisterochtend is er opnieuw een TBS'er gevlucht. De man, Ernest Menville, is 1.75 meter lang en heeft een baard. Men wordt verzocht niet op hem af te stappen maar bij signalatie meteen de politie te bellen…"

"Tsss… ze kunnen ook echt niet op die mensen passen," zei Henk. "Zo moeilijk is dat toch niet?" Ondertussen wees Bert op de lege stoel van Lolita. "Waar's Lolita?" vroeg Henk in paniek. Hij haalde scherp adem. "Ze is gevlucht! Kom, we moeten haar halen."

"Moet dat?" vroeg Bert in een zeurderige stem.

"Tuurlijk!" antwoordde Henk verontwaardigd.

"'Rom dan?"

"Omdat zij als enige weet waar we in hemelsnaam naartoe moeten."

"… Oh ja… da's waar." En dus stapten ook Henk en Bert uit de bus en liepen naar Lolita toe, die voor het raam van een schoenenwinkel stond gekleefd als een klein kindje voor een snoepwinkel.

"Lolita, toe nou! We moeten Draakje tegenhouden!" zeurde Bert.

"Ja maar, niet in deze oude schoenen! Ik heb nieuwe nodig!" zei ze wanhopig, en ze sleurde de twee jongens de zaak binnen om vervolgens de helft van de schoenen te passen. Anderhalf uur later, echter, liep ze doltevreden de winkel uit en keek om de seconde naar haar mooie, nieuwe laarzen. Henk en Bert volgden haar, compleet uitgeput en uitgeteld.

"Eigenlijk wil ik ook wel nieuwe schoenen," zei Bert, en hij pakte zijn portemonnee.

"Stijlvolle portemonnee, Bert," zei Henk goedkeurend.

"Trendy leegte," voegde Lolita toe, nadat ze hadden gezien dat hij compleet blut was. "En ja," antwoordde Lolita. "Nu kunnen we eindelijk verder gaan." En ze gingen weer bij het bushokje staan om op hun bus te wachten. Deze kwam binnen een kwartier, en na drie kwartier reizen stapten ze bij de laatste halte uit, om te staren over een eindeloze, uitgedroogde weide dat door bleek te gaan tot het einde van de wereld.

"Dat moeten wij nu gaan lopen?" vroeg Bert met grote ogen.

"Nee, ik heb een verrassing voor jullie," zei Lolita glimlachend.

"Is het een eetbare verrassing?" vroeg Bert meteen.

"Ehm… nou ja… het kan…" zei Lolita. "Maar dan moet je wel lopend naar de Afgelegen Arahas Woestijn. "Ik heb namelijk paarden gehuurd," zei ze trots. "Omdat het me toch wat ver leek om te wandelen." Ze wees naar rechts en daar, naast een stalletje, stonden drie enorme paarden: een witte, natuurlijk voor Lolita, een zwarte, voor Henk, en een vieze bruine met pikzwarte hoeven en ogen zo donker als de nacht, voor Bert.

"Ik heb nog nooit op zo'n ding gezeten," zei deze toen Lolita met bruine paard op hem af liep.

"Ach, je leert het wel," zei ze tegen hem. "Dit is jouw paard, Bert. Zij heet Atra Tempestas –"

"Betekenend…"

"Donkere Storm," antwoordde Lolita.

"Oh… nou, ik noem haar wel Stormpje."

"Henk, de jouwe heet Prinsje en ik krijg de mooie Pegasus Emilio Godfried Armani Sanchez Ulric Spit."

"Wie?" vroeg Henk, maar Lolita negeerde hem en klom op haar paard. Henk moest eerst Bert helpen voordat hij op Prinsje kon stappen en moest toen Bert weer helpen omdat hij eraf was gevallen. Na vijf minuten waren ze klaar om te gaan, nadat Lolita aan Bert en Henk had verteld hoe je ongeveer moest paardrijden.

"Hey, ze is best lief," zei Bert, en hij aaide Stormpje, die woest hinnikte, op haar nek.

"Ok, kunnen we nu eindelijk gaan?" vroeg ze wanhopig, nadat Henk giechelde toen Prinsje zijn hoofd probeerde om te draaien om zijn berijder te ruiken. Een minuut later galoppeerden ze over de eindeloze weide, Lolita voorop met de Listige-Landkaart-Go in haar handen.

"… Ouw… ik heb pijn aan mijn kont," stelde Bert vijf minuten later vast. Henk kermde zijn bijval.

"Nou ja, we hoeven tenminste niet veel te doen," zei hij. Wat klopte: omdat Lolita voorop reed en wist hoe ze moest paardrijden deden Prinsje en Atra Tempestas haar paard gewoon na. Simpel. Henk en Bert hoefden zelf niets te doen.

"Behalve op en neer wiebelen op dit beest," antwoordde Bert. "… En rechtop blijven zitten." Een half uur laten zaten Henk en Bert beide te kermen op hun paard, zeurend over pijn in hun achterwerk. Ook Lolita, die toch niet zo heel vaak paardreed, begon last te krijgen.

"Maar als we nu stoppen duurt de reis nog langer!" zeurde ze. En omdat zij de enige was, die wist hoe je een paard moest stoppen, hadden Henk en Bert geen keus behalve te blijven zitten.

"Halt!" riep Bert vergeefs tegen Atra Tempestas, die uit belediging nog wilder ging galopperen. "Staan blijven! Freeze! Ik smeek je!" eindigde hij moedeloos, maar zijn paard bleef niet staan en volgde doelgericht Pegasus Emilio Godfried Armani Sanchez Ulric Spit.

Drie en een half uur later besloot Lolita toch maar een half uurtje pauze te houden, waarin ze wat aten, dronken en uitrusten. Daarna, echter, gingen ze gelijk weer verder, net zo snel als daarvoor en ze stopten niet totdat ze voor de Afgelegen Arahas Woestijn stonden, vier uur later. Het was al eind van de middag en de zon stond op zinken toen de drie van hun paard af stapten en om zich heen keken. De lucht was een roodachtige waas geworden en de Bush-Bush voor hen zag er nog donkerder dan ze hadden gedacht. De cactussen waar ze voor stonden leken wel tientallen meters hoog, bestaand uit alleen maar stekels.

"Wow," zuchtte Bert. "Da's één gigantische zandbak."

"Ja," fluisterde Henk. "Moeten we echt daarin gaan?" Lolita knikte, maar bleef verder stil. Na vijf minuten staren naar het woud, zei ze echter in een klein, hoog stemmetje:

"Misschien kunnen we eerst beter hier maar overnachten." Ze haalden hun rugzakken van hun schouders af en pakten de benodigde spullen eruit. Henk ging daarna de tenten opzetten terwijl Lolita zich om de paarden bekommerde en Bert eten kookte.

"En, Lolita, wat is het plan voor morgen?" vroeg Henk toen Lolita haar logboek had dichtgeklapt en Bert erbij kwam zitten na het kookgerei te hebben opgeborgen.

"Morgen…" begon Lolita peinzend, "morgen gaan we de Arahas Woestijn in. We zullen de paarden achter moeten laten; de woestijn is geen plek voor ze. We zullen zo ver mogelijk moeten komen morgen en dan een veilige schuilplaats vinden om het kamp op te zetten."


	4. De Afgelegen Arahas Woestijn

**Hoofdstuk 4 – De Afgelegen Arahas Woestijn**

Henk en Lolita werden de volgende dag wakker gemaakt door geschreeuw van Bert.

"Lolita! Lolita! De paarden hebben zich vermenigvuldigd!" riep hij angstig, wijzend naar een vierde paard dat bij Pegasus Emilio Godfried Armani Sanchez Ulric Spit, Prinsje en Atra Tempestas stond.

"Watte?" vroeg Lolita toen ze haar tent uit kwam, tegelijkertijd met Henk, die wilde weten wat er aan de hand was. "Bert, gek, paarden kunnen zich niet zo snel vermenigvuldigen… en al helemaal niet als het nieuwe vierde beest zo groot is als deze."

"Hij moet er overnacht bij gekomen zijn," zei Henk en Lolita knikte.

"Precies."

"Ik wist het. Deze paarden trekken vreemde paarden aan, wie weet wat ze nog meer in huis halen," zei Bert bekakt, en hij vouwde zijn armen over elkaar.

"Maar dit is niet zomaar een paard," zei Henk, nadat hij het grote dier had onderzocht. "Dit is het paard van Draakje!" Bert haalde dramatisch scherp adem.

"Hoe weet je dat?" vroeg hij, terwijl Lolita naar Henk toe liep.

"Het staat hier," antwoordde Henk, en hij hield een naambordje omhoog. "Draakje's paard."

"Oh… maar Lolita, je zei toch dat als Draakje ons in zou halen hij zou zien dat wij wisten wat hij van plan was?"

"Nou ja, hij hoeft ons niet per se hebben ingehaald. Misschien kwam hij van een andere richting en hebben we zijn paard daarom niet zien staan, maar heeft het wel de onze gehoord en kwam er gezellig bij staan. En als hij ons had gezien zou hij ons vast hebben vastgebonden, of zoiets," antwoordde Lolita.

"Om ons op te eten?" vulde Bert aan. "Getsie, ik wist niet dat die kannibaal was. Lolita fronsde.

"Hoe kom je daar nou in hemelsnaam bij?" vroeg ze, maar voordat Bert kon antwoorden zei Henk:

"Moeten we niet maar eens gaan? Als Draakje al in de Woestijn is, dan heeft hij al een grote voorsprong." De drie draaiden zich om, om naar de Bush-Bush, behalve Bert, die er al voor stond.

"Het ziet er wel onheilspellend uit," zei hij zachtjes. De rode woestijn leek zich over hen heen te buigen, zo groot waren de cactussen en zo donker was het er binnen, dat ze niets konden zien behalve de stekels van het eerste paar rij cactussen.

"Kom, pak je spullen, dan gaan we. Het heeft geen nut om het voor ons uit te stellen," zei Lolita dapper, en ze pakte haar tent in, greep al haar spullen en zei gedag tegen haar paard. "Vaarwel, Pegasus, je bent een braaf diertje geweest." Ze aaide Pegasus Emilio Godfried Armani Sanchez Ulric Spit over zijn snuit en liep toen naar de Bush-Bush toe. Henk en Bert haasten zich achter haar aan, niet willend dat ze daar alleen gelaten werden.

De drie stapten samen de Bush-Bush in en voelden gelijk een verandering in atmosfeer. Het was erg warm daarbinnen, omdat de zon recht bovenop hun bolletjes scheen, en het was veel stiller. Toen ze zich na een paar meter omdraaiden, konden ze hun paarden al niet meer zien. Ze waren omringd door het donker.

"Het is best heet," zei Henk. "Laten we onze mantels maar aandoen, die beschermen ons tegen de hitte." Bert en Lolita knikten. Ze deden alledrie hun mantels aan en voelden zich een stuk cooler (koeler). Daarna liepen ze stilletjes verder, proberend om een geluid op te vangen, maar het bleef stil. Ze moesten zich om de stekelige cactussen heen manoeuvreren omdat het zo dicht begroeid was. Langzamerhand werd het, hoe verder ze liepen, minder stil en soms hoorden ze het gekraai van een vogel, dat hun deed beven uit angst.

"Hmmm… gezellig plekje, vind je niet?" zei Henk vrolijk. Hij vond het allemaal erg spannend en was dol op avontuur. Daarom liep hij uiteindelijk ook voor de andere twee en baande dapper een weg door de woestijn. Na een lange tijd wandelen besloten de drie te pauzeren en ze gingen zitten bij een rots dat zomaar ergens tussen de cactussen was geplaatst. Ze aten vrolijk wat brood en dronken vrolijk wat thee, met koekjes erbij. Totdat er een geritsel uit de bosjes kwam. Bert sprong overeind en keek angstig om zich heen.

"Wat was dat?" vroeg hij schichtig terwijl Henk ook overeind ging staan. Hij pakte het keukenmes uit zijn tas en greep het stevig vast. Daarna rende hij gillend op de bosjes af alsof zijn leven ervan afhing. Wat misschien ook zo was.

"Pak aan!" riep hij, het mes in de lucht houdend terwijl hij de bosjes in rende. Maar aan de andere kant vond hij niks behalve nog meer donkere woestijn en stilte. Toen hij terug kwam zag hij een Elf bij Bert en Lolita staan met lang blond haar, een groen tenue en een pijl en boog op zijn rug.

"Feminimus?" vroeg Henk verbaasd. "Wat doe jij nou hier?" Feminimus draaide zich om en glimlachte breed.

"Ach, nou ja, Frodo was weer eens lastig dus ik heb hem even bij het zonneschild gedropt," antwoordde Feminimus, terwijl hij een pluisje van zijn groene mouw afveegde.

"Oh," zei Henk, "begrijpelijk." En hij ging weer zitten naast Bert en Lolita.

"Dus jullie zijn op zoek naar de Prachtige Pashmina, eh?" vroeg Feminimus terwijl hij vrolijk naast ze ging zitten. "Wat toevallig! Want daar kom ik ook voor." Lolita keek hem streng aan.

"Maar Feminimus, een Elf als jij zou toch heel goed moeten weten dat die Pashmina in niemand's handen mag vallen, uit gevaar dat de balans niet meer… in balans is," zei ze streng. "Vooral na dat gedoe met die Ring, hè?" ze keek hem veel betekend aan.

"Ja maar Frodo heeft die ring in een vulkaan gegooid en hem vernietigd, dus nu ben ik op zoek naar iets anders. En wel iets dat mooi bij mijn outfit gaat," antwoordde Feminimus nonchalant, terwijl hij weer een pluisje wegveegde, maar deze keer van zijn andere mouw.

"Ehm, nou ja," zei Henk. "We zijn dus van plan om Draakje tegen te houden de Prachtige Pashmina te pakken."

"Draakje, eh?" herhaalde Feminimus. "Oh wat leuk, een reünie! Ik heb Draakje voor het laatst gezien bij de vulkaan toen hij te vertraagd was om de Ring te redden. Volgens mij ging ie toen huilen… Dat is toch die schone jonge man met die blonde lokken?"

"Ja, die!" riep Lolita enthousiast.

"Het zal allemaal wel," zei Bert. "Maar je helpt ons dus Draakje tegen te houden?"

"Allicht! 'K heb toch niks beters te doen," zei Feminimus. "En jullie kunnen mijn hulp dringend nuttigen. Dit is een wrede woestijn," zei hij duister. "Niet één waar drie jonge kinderen zulks als jullie behoren… Oh! Is dat appeltaart?" riep hij, en hij leunde over Bert om een stuk te pakken.

"Ehm… ga gerust je gang," zei Bert terwijl Feminimus weer rechtop ging zitten.

"En, Feminimus, ben je helemaal alleen naar dit woud gekomen?" vroeg Henk terwijl Lolita driftig met haar ogen in Feminimus zijn richting zat te knipperen.

"Beginnend was ik eerst met Frodo, maar die begon strontvervelend te worden, en mettertijd zei Aragorn dat hij beters te doen had, HA, alsof koning zijn zoveel tijd vergt," voegde Feminimus beledigd toe, "en dus toen ging ik maar alleen verder."

"Ach, helemaal in je uppie?" vroeg Lolita en ze keek heel medelij hebbend terwijl ze zijn arm streelde. Feminimus knikte.

"Maar ja, toen vond ik jullie," voegde hij vrolijk toe. "En nu kunnen we vrolijk gezamenlijk verder, niet?" Lolita fronste, en trok zich beledigd terug terwijl Henk en Bert knikten. Plotseling klonk er weer geritsel uit de Bush-Bush. Henk stond gelijk dapper op en greep weer naar zijn keuken mes, om te kunnen aanvallen. Vijf seconden later vloog er een reusachtige vogel uit de bosjes met een vreselijk gekraai en Henk wierp zijn mes ernaar toe. Hij miste en raakte een cactus die heel ergens anders stond. Toen hij zich beteuterd omdraaide zag hij Lolita staan met haar toverstaf in de lucht.

"Oh ja… die hebben we ook nog," zei Henk.

"Debiel, ben je nou een tovenaar of niet?" zei ze en ze liet haar toverstok vallen, nu de vogel allang weg was.

"Nou ja zeg," mopperde Henk beledigd, terwijl Feminimus zijn pijl en boog liet zakken en ze weer wegborg.

"Wat was dat voor beest?" vroeg Bert.

"Dat was een pelikaan," antwoordde Feminimus donker. Het bleef een paar seconden stil.

"Echt niet," zei Lolita, hem aankijkend alsof hij gek was. "Pelikanen eten vissen, ergo leven ze bij water, niet in de Bush-Bush van één of ander Afgelegen Woestijn."

"Ach wat maakt het uit," zei Feminimus. "Zolang mijn haar maar goed zit." Henk knikte en streek toen over zijn eigen haar, om te kijken of het wel nog recht zat. Hij deed er voor de zekerheid wat gel op.

"Nu weet ik nog steeds niet wat voor beest dat was," zei Bert.

"Dat was een grote, enge vogel dat eruitzag alsof het kleine, schattige jongetjes voor ontbijt at," antwoordde Lolita ongeïnteresseerd. "Kunnen we nu eindelijk verder gaan?" vroeg ze toen. Henk en Feminimus knikten, maar Bert stond als aan de grond genageld en keek met grote ogen naar Henk.

"Die vogel eet vast geen mensen," zei Henk geruststellend terwijl Lolita en Feminimus alvast begonnen te lopen.

"Dat beest mag voor mijn part Lolita opeten," antwoordde Bert donker terwijl hij en Henk Lolita en Feminimus volgden.


	5. Draakje vs ZDNGMW

**Hoofdstuk 5 – Draakje vs. Zij Die Niet Genoemd Mogen Worden**

Helemaal aan de andere kant van de Arahas Woestijn, in de omringende Bush-Bush, liep een jongeman met wit blond haar in hoog tempo door het gewas. In één hand hield hij zijn toverstok vast en in de andere wat waarschijnlijk een landkaart moest voorstellen.

"Naar links, naar rechts, naar rechts, na 10 meter weer naar links," mompelde de jonge man terwijl hij intensief naar de landkaart keek en daar liep waar de landkaart hem leidde. "Sneller lopen, Draakje!" zei hij tegen zichzelf en hij versnelde zijn passen. Hij moest absoluut die Prachtige Pashmina vinden om alle macht te hebben zodat hij eindelijk de wereld kon regeren. Dan zou zijn vader nooit meer 's avonds in een dronken bui kunnen meedelen dat hij teleurgesteld was in zijn zoon, die nooit iets heeft bereikt. En met alle macht van de Pashmina zou Draakje eindelijk een vriendin krijgen. Niet dat hij lelijk was, absoluut niet, maar door dat kwaadaardig zijn schrikte hij vaak de meeste vrouwelijke figuren af.

"Ik ben helemaal niet lelijk," zei Draakje tegen zichzelf, om zijn ego weer wat op te hogen. "Ik ben een heel lekker ding." Hij knikte goed keurend tegen zichzelf en voegde er toen bedenkelijk aan toe: "_En_ ik heb een geweldige persoonlijkheid. Bovendien ben ik hoogbegaafd en behulpzaam. En bescheiden." Draakje knikte weer goedkeurend terwijl hij zich een weg baande door de dichtbegroeide Bush-Bush. "De psychiater zal blij zijn met deze bevorderingen Draakje. Zeer tevreden zal hij wezen- gasp mijn haar!" riep hij plotseling, toen een vogel een vrucht van de Prickly Pear Cactus op zijn hoofd liet vallen. Draakje greep meteen in zijn broekzak en haalde een potje gel tevoorschijn om vervolgens zijn haar er mee vol te smeren. Toen zijn haar weer goed zat slaakte hij een zucht van opluchting. Daarna keek hij op de grond waar de vrucht lag. Snel raapte hij het op en nam er gulzig een hap uit. Draakje grijnsde in zichzelf terwijl hij de rest op at, het vele water uit de vrucht zijn dorst lessend.

Plotseling hoorde hij een geruis uit de bosjes naast hem, en hij stak onmiddellijk zijn toverstok voor zich uit. Het geritsel werd steeds luider en luider, totdat er plotseling zes wezens op zes zwarte als de nacht paarden tevoorschijn kwamen. Draakje wist meteen waarom de vogel de woestijnvrucht had laten vallen en was gevlucht. De zes wezens, allen in zwarte gewaden gekleed brachten een donkere sfeer mee en hoewel het middag was en ze zich in een woestijn bevonden werd alles opeens zeer donker en kil. Het wezen dat voorop was sprak plotseling in een vreselijk stem, dat alleen bestond uit een ijzig gefluister:

"Passshmiiinaaa." En het stak zijn hand uit.

"Ik heb het niet!" riep Draakje fel. "Ga!" Maar de zes wezens verroerden zich niet. "_Ite_!" riep hij en uit zijn toverstaf kwam een donkerrood licht dat direct op de zes ruiters af schoot. De duistere paarden hinnikten nerveus terwijl het rode licht hen omringde. Daarna vluchtten de zwarte ruiters en Draakje stond een paar seconden stil, trillend van het voorval. Niet veel mensen overleefden hun ontmoeting met Zij Die Niet Genoemd Mogen Worden.

"_En_ ik ben dapper," mompelde Draakje in zichzelf terwijl hij weer verder door de Bush-Bush liep, zoekend naar de Prachtige Pashmina.

* * *

_A/N: Kort... maar hopenlijk erg krachtig... en grappig. Reviews zouden enorm welkom zijn!_


	6. Weer Terug bij de Drie Vrienden

**Hoofdstuk 6 – Weer Terug Bij de Drie Vrienden. En Feminimus**

Terwijl Draakje Zij Die Niet Genoemd Mogen Worden versloeg liepen Henk, Bert, Lolita en Feminimus verder, telkens de Listige-Landkaart-Go, oftewel de LL-Go, raadplegend.

"Over 1 meter rechts afslaan," zei de LL-Go, met navigatiesysteem.

"Dat kan helemaal niet! Daar staat een cactus!" riep Bert gefrustreerd.

"Bert, dat is _links_, prutser," zei Lolita, terwijl ze Feminimus zijn arm streelde. Bert keek haar aan met een haatvolle blik en riep toen verschrikt:

"Feminimus, een pluisje!" terwijl hij wees naar de arm waar Lolita aan zat.

"Nee!" riep Feminimus meteen en hij begon driftig de mouw van zijn tenue af te vegen, zodat Lolita wel los moest laten. Ze keek Bert met een verwonde blik aan.

"Ok, kunnen we nu verdergaan?" vroeg Henk, zijn armen over elkaar gevouwen. "Als we nog op tijd willen zijn om de wereld te redden moeten we doorlopen." Maar net toen de rest knikte en ze verder wilden gaan werd het donker om hen heen en de lucht koud. Bert keek verschrikt rond terwijl Henk zijn toverstokje tevoorschijn haalde. Lolita bladerde als een gek in het_ Boek van Magie_ en Feminimus spande een pijl in zijn boog en richtte het wild om hem heen.

"Lolita, wat gebeurt er?" vroeg Henk, turend in het donker.

"Waar is het nachtlampje?" piepte Bert, terwijl hij dicht tegen Henk aanstond.

"Ik weet het niet! Ik weet het niet!" riep Lolita angstig. "Er staat hier niks in het boek over mysterieuze donkeren!" Plotseling kwam er een ijzig gefluister uit de duisternis achter hen, en de vier draaiden zich meteen om. Het gefluister was langzaam en sissend en kwam steeds dichterbij.

"Passshmiiinaaa." Plotseling stonden er zes donkere figuren op zes duistere paarden voor hen. Het voorste wezen had zijn hand naar hen uitgestrekt en fluisterde weer: "Passshmiiinaaa."

"Argh!" riep Henk, en hij greep naar zijn hoofd. Hij hoorde opeens vreselijke, afschuwelijke klassieke muziek en het voelde alsof zijn hoofd uiteen zou barsten. "Hou op! Laat het ophouden!" gilde hij, terwijl hij op de grond ineenzakte. Feminimus schoot per ongeluk een pijl in de verkeerde richting af toen hij zijn boog weer wilde opbergen en greep daarna de toverstok van Bert.

"_Lux Lucis_!" riep hij krachtig, terwijl hij over zijn haar streek. Een helder wit licht schoot uit Bert zijn toverstok, recht op de zes donkere wezens af. De paarden steigerden en galoppeerden toen snel weg terwijl Henk zijn handen van zijn oren afhaalde en vroeg of de kust veilig was.

"Ze zijn weg, hoor," zei Bert.

"Wat was dat in hemelsnaam?" vroeg Henk terwijl hij zijn hoofd masseerde.

"Dat waren Zij Die Niet Genoemd Mogen Worden," antwoordde Feminimus donker. Henk en Bert keken naar Lolita voor bevestiging, en die kregen ze toen ze riep:

"Maar _natuurlijk_! Waarom ben _ik_ daar niet opgekomen?"

"Ehm… omdat dat niet mocht van de schrijfster?" antwoordde Henk.

"Oh, ja…" Lolita keek heel even beteuterd, maar richtte haar blik toen op Feminimus. "Zeg, Feminimus, ik wist niet dat jij zo dapper was." En ze knipperde met haar ogen naar hem.

"Ja, kun je mij die spreuk leren om ze weg te jagen?" vroeg Henk. "Ik wil _nooit_ meer die afschuwelijke muziek horen… nooit. Bovendien kan ik niet de hele tijd dat ik ze tegenkom op de grond gaan liggen; wat als we in een gevecht zitten!"

"Het benodigd aanzienlijk concentratie," begon Feminimus. "Wanneer je de spreuk 'Lux Lucis' opzegt, dien je te denken aan plezierige zaken, zoals bloempjes en weides en kabbelende beekjes. Oh, en aan konijntjes! Die zijn altijd zo zacht en knuffelig." Er verscheen een dromerige blik op Feminimus zijn gelaat.

"Goed… die laten we maar even alleen," zei Henk.

"Dus de volgende keer als Zij Die Niet Genoemd Mogen Worden, moet je 'Lux Lucis' roepen en aan die harige beesten denken," vatte Lolita samen.

"Hey, een beetje meer respect voor de nijntjes, ja?" zei Bert.

"En waarom ben jij nog zo gelukkig?" vroeg Henk aan Feminimus, die nog steeds met die debiele dromerige blik in de verte staarde. In een passende dromerige stem antwoordde deze:

"Gelukkig worden… nee wacht, gelukkig zijn is zo veel makkelijker dan gelukkig worden."

"Ja hoor, raaskal jij maar gelukkig verder, wij moeten ondertussen die andere gek tegenhouden," zei Bert zuchtend.

"Hè getver… en ik heb geen regenjas bij me," zei Lolita plotseling, nadat ze het _Boek van Magie_ had weggeborgen, waarin ze Zij Die Niet Genoemd Mogen Worden had bij geschreven.

"Wat?" vroeg Henk. Opeens begon het te gieten van de regen en zochten de vier dekking in de dichtbegroeide Bush-Bush.


	7. Confrontaties

_AN:_ Ik wilde even iedereen bedanken die heeft ge-reviewed! Dank jullie allemaal! Reviews zijn geweldig!

**Hoofdstuk 7 – Confrontaties**

Na de korte stortbui gingen de vier weer op weg. Lolita liep voorop met de LL-Go terwijl Feminimus constant achterdochtig om hem heen keek, alsof Zij Die Niet Genoemd Mogen Worden zomaar in een belaging uit de lucht bovenop hen zouden vallen.

"Henk, hou op met zeuren!" snauwde Lolita. "Jij hebt altijd pijn in je voeten."

"Maar-" begon Henk, met een pruillip.

"Niks maar, en help liever mee die Pashmina te vinden. Ik wil hier niet voor eeuwig in de Arahas Woestijn rond dwalen."

"Je kan het ook vriendelijker vragen, hoor," zei Henk, met een trillerige stem en een hand over zijn hart. "Ik heb ook gevoelens hoor." Hij snoof en begon in zijn oog te wrijven, zodat Lolita zich in schrik omdraaide en met grote ogen vroeg:

"Huil je nou?"

"Nee," antwoordde Henk schuchter. "Ik heb een stofje in mijn oog."

"Oh ja, die heb ik hier ook constant," zei Bert luidruchtig. "Deze zandbak is niet goed voor je ogen; er waait om de minuut een kilo zand in je gezicht." Er kwam geritsel uit de bosjes en plotseling stond Draakje voor ze, een beetje in de war, omdat hij er niet op had gerekend de vier op zo'n plek tegen te komen.

"Wat doen jullie hier?" vroeg hij verschrikt.

"Hey, Draakje! Ouwe rakker," zei Feminimus en hij liep op Draakje af. Deze gaf hem meteen een klap in zijn gezicht en de elf lag de komende vijf minuten voor pampus op de woestijngrond.

"Hey, dat mag niet zomaar!" riep Bert terwijl Henk door Lolita getroost werd. "Ehm… daarvoor zul je boeten!" Bert liep naar Draakje toe en duwde hem, waarop Draakje hem terug duwde. Ze raakten in een duw gevecht verwikkeld en Henk en Lolita keken toe, terwijl Feminimus nog steeds buiten kennis ernaast lag.

"Kom op nou, Bert! Je kunt het wel!" riep Lolita zenuwachtig van de kantlijn, terwijl Henk de hele tijd op en neer sprong.

"Ja maar, hij is zo sterk!" riep Bert terug terwijl hij probeerde Draakje op de grond te duwen. Lolita stond een seconde stil en liep toen op de twee af. Onder luid geschreeuw van Henk ("Wat doe je nou?") kneep ze in Draakje zijn biceps.

"Ooooh, _iemand_ is naar de sportschool geweest," zei ze, terwijl ze met haar ogen knipperde en nog een keer in zijn biceps kneep. Draakje glimlachte.

"Dank je! Wat lief dat je dat opmerkt," antwoordde hij.

"Zeg, mensen, schieten we een beetje op?" vroeg Henk ongeduldig. Draakje draaide zich weer naar Bert toe en riep toen:

"_Liga_!" Bert lag binnen vijf seconden vastgebonden op de vloer.

"Ik moet hem redden!" zei Henk heldhaftig en hij wees zijn toverstokje naar Draakje en zei:

"_Cade_." Draakje viel op de grond maar riep onmiddellijk:

"_De multa nocte_!" Het werd meteen donker om hen heen en Henk raakte al bijna in paniek.

"_Ad multem diem_!" riep Lolita, en het werd weer licht. Draakje was nergens te bekkenen. Feminimus stond weer op, nu de kust veilig was, en vroeg angstig aan Bert hoe zijn haar zat.

"Dat kan ik niet zien, jij snob, ik lig vastgebonden op de grond," antwoordde Bert agressief, kwaad dat nog niemand hem overeind had geholpen.

"_Laxe_," zei Lolita en het touw verdween. Bert stond meteen op en wreef over zijn polsen.

"Dank je," zei hij en hij wilde net iets toevoegen toen Lolita er doorheen praatte.

"Nee, dat had ik niet eerder kunnen doen. We hadden belangrijkere dingen aan ons hoofd." Bert keek haar beledigd aan, maar Henk zei tegen hem:

"Let maar niet op Lolita, ze is een beetje chagrijnig vandaag." Bert knikte hevig zijn bijval.

"Ok, kinders, laten wij deze tocht continueren," zei Feminimus, terwijl hij voorzichtig over zijn gezicht wreef, alsof om te voelen dat alles er nog aan zat, na die klap van Draakje. Lolita pakte de LL-Go en leidde de weg, hopelijk naar de Prachtige Pashmina.


	8. Obstakeltjes

**Hoofdstuk 8 – Obstakeltjes**

"Hoe lang nog, Lolita?" vroeg Henk onder luid gekreun van Bert die nauwelijks meer kon lopen uit vermoeidheid.

"Jongens, hou nou eens op met zeuren," zei Lolita, op een haast smekende toon. Bert ging in het zand liggen uit vermoeidheid terwijl Feminimus, die ver achteraan liep, geschrokken, en met een toon van afschuw, zei:

"Ik begin te zweten! … Getver."

"Ok, misschien moeten we een kleine pauze houden?" vroeg Henk voorzichtig aan Lolita, die als een drilsergeant volledige inzet eiste en constant in een snel tempo voorop liep. Ze draaide zich om, keek hen alledrie strak aan en zei toen, met haar handen opgeheven in capitulatie:

"Goed, we houden een kleine pauze." Henk en Bert juichten en gaven elkaar een high-five. Of tenminste, dat probeerden ze: ze mistten elkaars hand en sloegen in plaats daarvan lucht. Feminimus lag de komende minuten voor pampus op de grond. Na al dat zweten was hij veel vocht kwijt geraakt en daardoor nogal zwakjes en toen Bert hem bijna raakte werd het de Elf net iets te veel.

"Wat doe je nou?" vroeg Lolita geschrokken, terwijl ze naast hem neerknielde. "Mijn Feminimusje, kijk toch wat je zijn mooie gezicht hebt aangedaan! Die afschuwelijke blauwe plek! Het is vreselijk!" riep ze dramatisch.

"Maar, Lolita, die blauwe plek kwam door de klap van Draakje," herinnerde Henk haar.

"Wow," zuchtte ze. "Wat is ie toch sterk." Ze keek een paar seconden dromerig de lucht in. Ondertussen stapte Draakje uit de Bush-Bush, op we naar de Prachtige Pashmina. Hij keek met een ergerlijke blik de vier vijanden aan, die nu al voor de tweede keer zijn pad doorkruisten.

"Nee, niet hij weer!" riep Feminimus verschrikt terwijl hij gehaast opstond en zich achter Lolita verstopte, die uit haar dromerige staat werd geschud. Draakje keek hem eventjes met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan maar wendde zijn blik daarna naar Henk, die vastberaden voor Bert stond, om hem te beschermen. Plotseling gaf Lolita een ijzige gil.

"Iiih! Een rat! Een _rat_!" Ze wees naar een klein, pluizig diertje met enorme flaporen, de Great Jerboa, dat voor haar langs rende.

"Lolita, dat is maar een kleine woestijn rat, die doet niks," zei Henk. De Great Jerboa rende onverstoord verder en verdween achter een cactus.

"Komen die woestijn ratten niet 's nachts tevoorschijn? Het zijn toch nachtdiertjes?" vroeg Bert achter Henk vandaan. Opeens werd het donker en moesten ze overnachten.

"Ja maar… het is zo donker," fluisterde Feminimus. Dadelijk kruipen er allemaal beestje in mijn haar." Henk en Draakje grepen verschrikt naar hun eigen haar, en Draakje smeerde er voor de zekerheid wat gel in.

"Een monster!" riep Bert opeens verschrikt. Hij stond meteen op en wees naar een reptiel dat langzaam over de grond liep, tussen de vijf door.

"Bert, dat is geen monster," zei Lolita rustig, die vijf minuten geleden precies hetzelfde reageerde over een kleine, grappige woestijn rat. Ze greep naar het _Boek van Magie_ en las voor: "Deze zwaarlijvige hagedis met korte staart leeft meestal op de grond en schuilt zich onder stenen. Het is een nachtdier dat de Gila Monster heet-"

"Aha, dus _toch_ een monster," zei Bert met zijn handen op zijn heupen. Lolita ging onverstoord verder:

"- en voornamelijk de eitjes van vogels en andere reptielen eet. Dus het is een ongevaarlijk dier. Ja Draakje, nu kunnen we eindelijk gaan slapen." Draakje, die een beetje afgelegen stond en niks had gezegd, keek Lolita aan alsof ze gek was, maar ging toch op de grond liggen om te slapen. De rest volgde zijn voorbeeld. Kort daarop werd het weer dag.

"Getverderrie," zei Henk toen hij opstond. "Moet je _dat_ beest zien." Voor hen zat weer een reptiel, de Thorny Devil, maar het zag er erg anders uit dan de hagedissen die ze tot nu toe hadden gezien. Feminimus keek erg ongemakkelijk toen de hagedis langzaam op hem afliep en hij jammerde toen het op zijn voet zat. Daarna gaf hij een ijselijke kreet.

"Hij steekt me dood!" schreeuwde hij dramatisch, terwijl hij zichzelf op de grond liet vallen. De Thorny Devil liep ondertussen weer gezellig verder. Lolita pakte het _Boek van Magie_ weer op schoot en las voor:

"De Thorny Devil-"

"Het is de duivel!" zei Bert dramatisch.

"De duivel neemt geen vormen van hagedissen aan," zei Draakje, met zijn armen over elkaar gevouwen. Lolita ging ondertussen ongestoord verder:

"- is de merkwaardigste van de hagedissen, omdat zijn lichaam bedekt is met grote, kegelvormige stekels. Het is een ongevaarlijk diertje en makkelijk in toom te houden."

"Tenzij je Feminimus heet," voegde Draakje toe. De Elf keek hem gekwetst aan toen hij weer rechtop stond.

"Kom, laten we verder gaan," zei Henk dapper. De rest knikte, inclusief Draakje. De vijf liepen gezamenlijk verder, totdat ze boven op een zandheuvel stonden en Bert naar de lucht keek en wees op een groot vogelachtig monster dat met enorme vaart recht op hen af vloog.

"Moet je dat zien!" riep hij enthousiast. De rest keek meteen naar de lucht. Henk kneep zijn ogen half dicht en zei toen:

"Ik zie niets, ik heb mijn lenzen niet in."

"Heb jij lenzen?" vroeg Bert en de anderen keken naar hem.

"Ja, 'tuurlijk, met die bril lijk ik net Balkenende," antwoordde Henk, met een toon van afschuw.

"Ja," zei Lolita, knikkend in medelijden.

"Hey… Ja!" riep Draakje, die het voor het eerst zag. Het bleef een paar seconden stil totdat de vogel krijste en tegen Draakje aan vloog. Hij werd tegen de grond gegooid en gilde:

"Mijn arm! Mijn arm ligt eraf! … Neeeee, mijn _haar_! … Mijn oh-zo-prachtige _gezicht_! … Ik ben _verminkt_!" Henk probeerde de vogel af te lijden van Draakje, maar werd zelf ook tegen de grond aan geduwd. Lolita, die het aan had zien komen, verjoeg de vogel met een spreuk en genas Henk en Draakje beide van hun verwondingen.

"Je gezicht is nog intact," verzekerde ze Draakje, die aan zijn gezicht zat te voelen of het nog egaal was. Draakje keek haar met grote ogen aan, van zijn lig positie op de grond. Ze zat naast hem gehurkt en keek diep in zijn ogen. Vanuit het niets begon romantische muziek te spelen. De twee brachten hun gezichten steeds dichter bij elkaar.

"Kunnen we nu _eindelijk_ gaan?" dramde Bert, die ongeduldig aan de kant stond te wachten. De romantische muziek verdween en Lolita en Draakje stonden geschrokken op.

"_Ik_ leid de weg!" zei Henk dapper en hij keek op de LL-Go. "Goed… nou… we moeten vast die kant op." Hij wees naar het zuiden en keek vragend naar Lolita, die met haar hoofd schudde. "Naar het noorden?" Lolita knikte en Henk glimlachte breed. "Goed, op naar het noorden!" zei hij dapper. Hij draaide zich om en struikelde over een steen.

* * *

_AN:_ Nog maar één hoofdstuk en dan is dit verhaal klaar, dus nu is jullie kans om heel veel te reviewen en mij zo enorm blij te maken, hehe 


	9. De Prachtige Pashmina

_A/N:_ Kijk! Ik ben er weer! _Met_ het laatste hoofdstuk! Ik was het hele weekend ziek (hehe, nog steeds) en werd gevangen gehouden in mijn bed dus ik kon dit prachtige en oh-zo-geweldige einde van mijn perfecte verhaaltje daarom niet op het internet zetten… mais voilá:

**Hoofdstuk 9 – De Prachtige Pashmina**

Na zijn balans hersteld te hebben leidde Henk de groep met een ingedeukt ego verder. Totdat het plotseling weer donker om hen heen werd en Bert angstig jammerde.

"Passshmiiinaaa," klonk het uit het duister. "Passsmiiinaaa!" Steeds dringender klonk het ijzige gefluister, en steeds meer angst joeg het de vijf aan. De zes zwarte ruiters op hun zes zwarte paarden verschenen weer, de leider met uitgestrekt hand. Maar ze bleven niet stil staan. De donkere figuren kwamen steeds dichterbij en de paarden hinnikten louche.

"Passshmiiinaaa," zeiden alle zes de ruiters terwijl ze nog steeds dichter bij kwamen. Henk hoorde weer de afschuwelijke opera muziek en hield zijn toverstok in de lucht om een spreuk te roepen, maar zijn hele hoofd was opeens leeg.

"Wacht!" riep Feminimus plotseling. Iedereen draaide zich naar hem toe, vol verwachting. "Een pluisje." En hij pakte voorzichtig een pluisje van Draakje zijn schouder. Ondertussen had Henk de kans gehad om aan Lolita de spreuk te vragen en wat hij ook al weer moest doen.

"_Lux Lucis_!" riep hij luid terwijl hij aan heel veel konijntjes en weides en bloempjes en allemaal kabbelende beekjes dacht. Zijn spreuk raakte de leider van Zij Die Niet Genoemd Mogen Worden zo hard, dat hij meteen stierf en van zijn paard af viel. Deze steigerde en galoppeerde onmiddellijk weg.

"Gaaf man!" zei Bert en hij klapte Henk op zijn schouder, maar deze keek met grote ogen en een pruilende onderlip naar de dode leider van Zij Die Niet Genoemd Mogen Worden.

"Wat heb ik gedaan?" vroeg hij verschrikt.

"Je hebt hem vermoord," zei Draakje rustig en Bert knikte hevig en blij. Lolita wilde al net een spreuk zeggen om het lijk te laten verdwijnen toen Henk riep:

"Nee! Ik wil een begrafenis geven." Lolita rolde met haar ogen en Draakje keek hem aan alsof hij gek was.

"Henk," zei Feminimus resoluut. "Dat is niet mogelijk. Daar was hij te slecht voor."

"Maar… maar-" begon Henk, en voegde dramatisch toe: "Het was niet zijn tijd om te gaan!"

"Neem maar van mij aan, dat was het wel," zei Bert en hij sleurde Henk mee naar de volgende zandheuvel. Daar kwamen ze een groepje woestijnratten tegen en Lolita begon meteen te gillen. Feminimus wilde ze er net op wijzen dat het nog licht was, terwijl woestijnratten juist alleen 's nachts tevoorschijn komen, toen het donker werd.

"Genoeglijk," zei hij. Bert viel meteen in slaap en Henk was te bedroefd over zijn moord om nog verder te gaan. Lolita had haar 'beautysleep' nodig en Draakje wilde niet verdergaan zonder Lolita. En Feminimus durfde niet in zijn eentje, hoewel hij zeer graag de Prachtige Pashmina wilde hebben.

De volgende ochtend begon Bert meteen met zeuren over de reis en dat hij naar huis wilde gaan.

"We zullen over een paar dagen de Pashmina wel gevonden hebben," verzekerde Lolita hem terwijl Henk, Feminimus en Draakje alledrie met hun haar bezig waren.

"Pass me die gel eens," zei Henk tegen Draakje, die zijn potje gel aan hem gaf. Toen ze klaar waren met optutten kon de reis weer verder gaan. Ze kwamen de resterende vijf Zij Die Niet Genoemd Mogen Worden niet meer tegen en de reis verliep rustig. Het groepje van vijf beklom de zoveelste zandheuvel maar toen ze bovenaan waren zagen ze opeens een helder, wit licht naast zich. Ze liepen er op af, en toen ze er omheen stonden, verdween het. In plaats daarvan hing er iets afschuwelijks, iets zo foeilelijk dat ze er bijna blind van werden.

"Argh! Mijn ogen! Mijn ogen!" krijste Bert. Draakje en Lolita keken beide met een gezicht vol afschuw naar het ding.

"Gad-ver-damme. Wat is dat?" vroeg Henk, en hij trok een gezicht alsof het enorm stonk. Feminimus staarde met open mond in bewondering naar het ding.

"Dat is- Dat is de Prachtige Pashmina!" gilde hij hysterisch met een blik op zijn gezicht alsof hij net Miss- nee, wacht: Mr. Universe was benoemd.Hij stak een hand voorzichtig uit in de richting van de bruine sjaal met slootgroene stippels en kitscherige gouden hartjes erop. Bloedrode met turkooizen touwtjes met daaraan gele kinderkraaltjes hingen aan de onderkant ervan.

"Oh," zeiden de andere vier. Ze staarden nog vijf seconden naar het ongunstig nekversiersel en draaiden zich daarna om, om de zandheuvel weer af te dalen, op weg naar huis. Feminimus bleef in zijn eentje achter, starend naar het voor hem prachtigste ding in de wereld. Hij pakte voorzichtig de Prachtige Pashmina in één hand en keek er nog even naar, niet gelovend dat hij het eindelijk had gevonden. Daarna deed hij het om en, terwijl muziek zich begon af te spelen, begon hij te poseren, met een extatische blik op zijn gelaat.

_

* * *

A/N: hmm… ik realiseer me nu pas hoe kort dit laatste hoofdstuk is en heb daarom besloten om er nog een stukje bij te typen, speciaal voor jullie trouwe reviewers! En voor alle Lolita/Draakje fans want anders weten jullie nooit hoe het met die twee af loopt! (… en dat zou me toch een ramp zijn…) _

* * *

Aangezien Feminimus zo blij was met zijn modebewuste machtigheidsjaal dat hij niet eens merkte dat de andere vier weggingen, lieten ze hem maar in de woestijn achter… alleen… De vier vrienden bereikte al gauw weer het einde van de Afgelegen Arahas Woestijn waar hun paarden stonden (die al die tijd braaf hadden gewacht, zoals brave paardjes dat doen) en klommen er meteen bovenop. Draakje met zijn geweldige looks en slimme harses leidde de weg samen met Lolita die deftig op Pegasus Emilio Godfried Armani Sanchez Ulric Spit reed. Henk en Bert hadden geen keus behalve op en neer te wiebelen op hun paarden, die zonder enige aansporing de beesten van Lolita en Draakje volgden. 

De paardenrit terug naar huis duurde korter dan de reis naar de Afgelegen Arahas Woestijn, maar desalniettemin hadden ze allemaal enorme pijn aan hun achterzijde… behalve Draakje, die van goeie komaf was en dus wekelijks paardrijlessen had gekregen van zijn moeder sinds hij kon lopen.

"Kijk!" riep Bert opgelucht terwijl hij naar voren wees. "De bewoonde wereld!" Henk tuurde vooruit, maar kon niets zien aangezien hij geen lenzen in had gedaan.

"Ik hoop dat we snel van deze paarden af mogen," zei hij tegen Bert, die nu enthousiast op en neer zat te wiebelen en probeerde zijn paard sneller te laten gaan, zodat hij nog eerder thuis zou zijn.

"Ja, ik ook! Ik heb–"

"Jij hebt altijd honger!" krijste Lolita van de voorkant van hun stoet. "Mond dicht of we laten je hier achter!" Ze was in een minder plezante bui, aangezien ze al een lange tijd geen goede schoonheidsslaap had gehad. Maar één blik naar Draakje en ze kreeg een scheve glimlach op haar gezicht en gleed bijna van haar paard af, zooo geweldig was hij.

"Ja, ik ben geweldig hè?" zei hij. "En zo'n ongelofelijk lekker ding… mijn psychiater zal blij zijn met deze vorderingen. En vader zal het fijn vinden te horen dat ik eindelijk een vriendin heb… moeder vindt het vast ook enig…" Op dit moment zat Draakje eerder in zichzelf te praten dan tegen de mensen om hem heen, maar die waren zelf toch te druk bezig om het te merken.

Toen ze eindelijk de bewoonde wereld weer hadden bereikt viel Bert meteen van zijn paard (die hem nog een keer extra omver duwde nadat hij weer was opgestaan) en begon een (zelfbedacht) vreugdedansje te maken. Lolita werd van haar paard afgeholpen door Draakje, die, aangezien hij van goede komaf was, van zijn vader had geleerd hoe hij een gentleman moest zijn, en Henk stond trots om zich heen te kijken, hopend dat het er van af zou stralen dat hij net een heldendaad had verricht (namelijk de Prachtige Pashmina uit de klauwen houden van de kwaadaardige Zij Die Niet Genoemd Mogen Worden).

En toen was het tijd om naar huis te gaan. Ze namen de eerste bus die ze tegenkwamen, aangezien lopen toch een beetje te vermoeiend was, en ook al waren er plaatsen zat in het voertuig, Lolita had zich op de schoot van Draakje geplaatst, tot het ongenoegen van Henk en Bert.

"He getver, moet dat nou?" zei Henk, terwijl hij een vies gezicht trok. Lolita wist haar tong uit Draakje's mond te krijgen en lang genoeg in het hare te houden om te antwoorden met:

"Ja, en nou ophouden met zeuren. En we zijn er over zeven minuten," voegde ze toe tegen Bert, die net zijn mond had open gedaan.

"Ik vroeg niet eens iets," mompelde hij donker, met zijn armen over elkaar: hij vond het strontvervelend als Lolita vragen beantwoordde voordat ze gevraagd waren. Henk keek naar de drie (Lolita zat inmiddels weer vastgekleefd aan Draakje alsof er geen morgen meer zou zijn) en vroeg zich dramatisch af of ze altijd zo tegen elkaar zouden snauwen. Maar toen stopte de bus zes minuten later bij hun bushalte en stapten ze allemaal vrolijk uit om daarna gedag tegen elkaar te zeggen. Lolita ging met Draakje mee naar huis om zijn ouders te ontmoeten en daar te blijven logeren, Henk en Bert durfden zich niet eens af te vragen wat ze daar allemaal zouden doen, en Henk en Bert gingen ieder naar hun eigen huis.

* * *

tralalalalalala

* * *

Vijf maanden later kwamen de vier weer bijeen in een gigantisch gebouw omdat ze uitgenodigd waren voor een evenement. De uitnodigingen waren anoniem verstuurd, maar foeilelijk versierd met roze hartjes en gele zonnetjes. Ze ontmoetten elkaar voor de ingang van het gigantische gebouw en het was een blije en gezellige reünie. Draakje en Lolita waren nog steeds dol gelukkig met elkaar en zaten op elk gegeven moment met hun lippen als zuignappen aan elkaar geplakt. 

"Mogen we hier zitten?" vroeg Bert extatisch. Henk keek nog een keer op zijn foeilelijke uitnodiging en knikte.

"Ja, op het balkon met veel beenruimte. Wat een geluk!" antwoordde hij en ging naast Bert zitten. Lolita en Draakje namen ook een plaats en de show begon meteen. Er zat niemand anders bij hen op het balkon met veel beenruimte en Lolita zei tegen de andere drie dat iemand ze vast expres zulke geweldige plekken had gegeven. Er begon opeens muziek te spelen en een spotlight werd op een catwalk gericht.

"Oh! Het is een modeshow, jongens!" riep Lolita dol enthousiast terwijl ze naar beneden tuurde. "Ik heb altijd al naar zoiets willen gaan!"

"Ew… Lolita, wees niet zo'n meisje," zei Bert met een opgetrokken neus. Draakje had geen tijd om voor zijn vriendin op te komen, aangezien hij net scherp adem had gehaald en druk bezig was naar de catwalk te wijzen. Henk zag het ook.

"Is dat… dat is… Feminimus!" Hij stond op en begon heftig te zwaaien naar de figuur die de catwalk opgelopen was. De figuur streek door zijn blonde haar, keek omhoog en zwaaide hartstochtelijk terug.

"Joehoe!" riep hij, met een stralende glimlach.

"Mijn ogen! Mijn ogen!" krijste Bert, want om de nek van Feminimus, hing de foei en foeilelijke Prachtige Pashmina van Lord Arachnidi.

Aangezien dit het enige kledingstuk van de modeshow was eindigde het al vrij snel en gingen ze weer naar huis. Draakje en Lolita vertrokken samen, kregen allemaal wonderschone en helderziende baby's en leefden nog lang en gelukkig.

* * *

_A/N:_ Ok… hopelijk is dit net-verzonnen-einde net zo grappig en raar als de rest van het verhaal… geef je mening erover in de vorm van een review! Yaaaaay! Want dan ben ik net zo blij als Feminimus wanneer hij de überlelijke sjaal om heeft… en zo blij zou eigenlijk _iedereen_ moeten zijn… 

**Ik wil al mijn reviewers enorm bedanken, omdat ik anders nooit had geweten dat mijn verhaaltje het lezen waard is: MERCI!**


End file.
